


A Malec Wedding

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Save Shadowhunters, Wedding, and it turned out really long, but I did this instead, i wanted to write angst, so I made it a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Magnus and Alec get married





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing, and then realized that the background was taking up a lot, so I decided to make a mini series. It'll be background. background, wedding (hopefully).

When Alec had proposed, Magnus could barely breathe. Alec had prepared an entire night, filled with all of Magnus’s favorite things. They went dancing, Alec had even gotten reservations to Magnus’s favorite restaurant. They ended the night with a walk. Magnus was sure they were lost, until they arrived at a blanket, topped with rose petals. He could hear his favorite jazz records playing faintly in the background. 

“Alexander… this is beautiful. The stars, this date, everything. Thank you.”

He had turned around to see Alec, down on one knee, grinning that stupidly adorable grin he has. 

“Then marry me, and we can do this all you want.”

Magnus had spent hours on his makeup, making it perfect for Alec, and he just had to go and start crying. But through his tears, he manages to say “Yes”. Magnus hears Alec chuckle and he pulls Magnus’s left hand from his face, and puts the ring on his finger.

“I spent months on the ring. I handcrafted it for you, Magnus. “

That had just made him cry harder, as Alec pulled him into a soft embrace, quietly speaking into his ear, comforting him, telling him all the thing he loves about Magnus. The air seems to stand still, everything fades away as Magnus and Alec stand there, wrapped in their own love for one another.


	2. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to be with Magnus...forever *dun dun dun*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really trying to make this the last section of background before the wedding. Please don't be angry, I'll cry.

“I don’t want you to have to live without me, Magnus.”

Alec had just said it one day, while they both happened to have a break from being Head of the Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn. They had slept in, had brunch, and generally relaxed for the first time in Angel knows when.

“I don’t want to live without you either, darling”

Alec shook his head softly, and went to retrieve something from the bedroom. He returned with a book that looked older than Magnus. The leatherbound cover was falling off, the pages smelled of dust, the age evident from across the room. Alec sat across from Magnus on the couch, folding his legs underneath him, and sighed.

“No, I mean literally. I don’t want to die on you. Magnus, you have made me the happiest, the truest, most pure and honest version of myself. It would be unfair to you for me to just get old and die. I-” Alec swallows, and opens the book slowly, turning to a dog-eared page. 

“I found this spell, that can turn the someone immortal. Cat and Dot helped me. It requires that the user gives up something incredibly important to them, in exchange for them to gain immortality. It’s...also not guaranteed that the user survives.”

“Alexander-”

“Please, Magnus. Jace has already agreed to give up our parabatai bond. He knows how important this is to me, how important you are to me” At this, Alec reaches across the couch to grab Magnus’s hands. Alec looks into Magnus’s eyes, tears welling up in his own.

“Please, I want to be with you forever. 

\-------

Alec had been gone for a week. The spell had taken all of his energy, and most of Jace’s as well. Magnus had done an extensive amount of research before even agreeing to let Alec try it. He knew that sometimes, hell, most of the time, people didn’t come back from it. The prospect that Alec wouldn’t wake up was something Magnus didn’t even want to consider, but every passing day that he didn’t wake up lowered the chances that he would ever come out of this coma.

Everyone was hurting for Alec. Tensions ran high. Magnus wasn’t surprised, this was the second time that Alec had done something like this. But unlike the first time, Alec was using Jace to buy more time with Magnus. The tables had turned. Jace wasn’t upset by this. In fact, he was elated. He could see the effect that the warlock had on Alec. He wanted his brother to be content, to feel good, to be so deeply in love that he would want to do something insane like give up his parabatai bond for immortality. Most of all, he supported Alec.

The rest of Alec’s family...that took some convincing. Alec hadn’t exactly warned, or even told, the rest of the Lightwoods about his plans. So when they hadn’t heard from him in 3 days, they barged into Magnus’s tidy apartment, screaming and cursing at him in Spanish, demanding to know where their precious boy was and why Underhill had been made acting Head of the Institute. When Magnus told them what Alec had done, they practically exploded.

“YOU LET MY SON DO WHAT???” 

“Mr. Lightwood, I didn’t want him to do it either, but he was rather persistent-”

“Persistent? PERSISTENT?”

The yelling had reached an apex the day Alec woke up.

“You allowed my son to do this. You’re literally hundreds of years old, you should have known better!”

“Dad, shut up, will you? I wake up and all I hear is you yelling. Not the best wake up call.”

Alec waking up calmed the Lightwoods enough for the couple to reveal their engagement. Although they had just been furious at Magnus, it melted away once the fear for Alec left. In its place was excitement, glee even. Alec was getting married, for real this time.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to the marriage!!!!!!!!!!!

Light hit Magnus’s dark blue suit jacket, reflecting in his golden eyes. Standing in the front of the room, eyes on him, he couldn’t help but grin. It was finally their time. Magnus knew that Alec was the one for him when he walked into the club and shot that arrow all those years ago. He knew Alec was the one for him when he had rushed out of the Institute, frantically searching for him after the Soul Sword was activated. He knew Alec was the one all those early mornings spent in bed, drowsy kisses and whispered “I love you”s breaking the silence.

Magnus was so in love with Alec, it made him sick. Every time he went out into the field, fighting demons, getting hurt. He worried more about Alec than he had ever worried about anyone he had known. It was all because he cared so much, though. Magnus had loved before, many times. But he had never loved someone as much as he loved Alec. Alec had given up his parabatai, his family, his entire life for Magnus. He was still allowed to be Head of the Institute, since he was still a Shadowhunter, but the Clave did not like it. Endless meeting and debriefings about what exactly Alec had done and how much he should be punished and so so much more. But they had finally gotten past it enough to hold the wedding.

Magnus’s tuxedo was so perfect for him, it was as if he had it picked out just for this occasion. Warlock blue, with ornate gold patterns detailing the jacket and bowtie, it couldn’t have fit better if he had it tailored. Alec’s suit was the opposite, Shadowhunter gold with blue designs on the jacket and bowtie. Magnus’s makeup ws, as always, flawless. The gold complimented his skin, as always, and the blue streaks in his hair pulled the look together. 

The chatter in the room stopped, as the door at the other end of the hall opened. Alec, escorted by none other that Isabelle Lightwood, began walking down the aisle. One of their favorite song, “Next to Me” by Imagine Dragons, played. This song was probably the most important, and most accurate, depiction of their relationship. No matter how much they fought, they would always be there for each other. “For better or for worse”, as mundanes say. 

Alec smiled softly at Magnus as he stepped up to the altar. Neither of them really paid attention to the instructions given to them, because they were so wrapped up in each other. They barely finished the ceremony before their lips were pressed together, every bit as intense as their first kiss, in the same room.

Cheers rang through the room as they kissed, causing the couple to break into wide smiles as they broke apart. Alec took Magnus’s hand in his, and together, they walked down the aisle. As they reached the door, Alec turned to look at Magnus

“I love you.”

“I love you too, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lowkey a trash writer, and I'm really tired, so I might go back in later and make this, like actually good. Also, I love Imagine Dragons, and I feel like Next to Me fits perfectly with Malec, so I had to include it somehow.


End file.
